


Safe and Sound

by BirdsAlwaysFlyAway



Series: tlcshipweeks1516 [12]
Category: Lunar Chronicles - Marissa Meyer
Genre: F/M, POV First Person, POV Scarlet, Poetry, in poetry form, pre-Winter, some of Scarlet's thoughts while she's locked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 16:01:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5791813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway/pseuds/BirdsAlwaysFlyAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for tlcshipweeks 2015-2016<br/>Scarlet x Wolf week, day 6, theme: safe and sound</p><p>Scarlet thinks back on all her times spent with Wolf. Pre-Winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe and Sound

I’m stuck in a cage and I can’t break free.

I’m stuck on this moon without you.

I’m stuck in these memories of you and me.

I’m stuck in the past and I can’t break free.

 

Can you please take me back to the start?

Can we go back to the tavern filled with drunk idiots

and the tomatoes you left on the side of your plate?

Can I please go back and see how surprised you were by me

and the mirror of myself reflected back at me in you?

 

Do you remember the forest?

I remember gripping onto you with desperate fingers

as we leaped through the air

and how the warmth of your body enveloped me.

I remember how your laugh passed through me with a shiver

and the feeling of never wanting to leave the circle of your arms.

I remember doing everything I could to make you smile

and when you did I couldn’t help but smile back.

 

Have you ever thought about the train?

Do you ever think about how time stopped around us—

about the gentle fleeting touches that brushed across your skin—

and the soft kiss followed by an abundance of searing kisses

that passed back and forth between us?

Do you ever think about the way your fingers tangled into my hair

and the way my arms wrapped around your neck to pull you closer?

Have you ever analysed every detail of that moment

and wanted more than anything to travel back in time?

 

What if we went to our time on the Rampion

where we together and safe, if only for a while.

We made some friends and we made plans

and we all thought that maybe we could save the world.

You and I discovered that we shared something epic—

something as fragile and valuable as the lives we held with our hands—

and we discovered that it wasn’t something we could just throw away,

and when I think about us now

I hate myself for not holding onto it with everything I have.

 

I’m stuck in this cage and I can’t break free

and all I want is you.

Maybe if we find our way back to Rieux, France

my wish that I will find you will come true

and we’ll both be safe and sound.

 


End file.
